Lex
Summary Lex serves as an enforcer for the Steel Knights. His ability to nullify the powers of others combined with his proficiency in knives make him the most formidable on the team. Personality Lex is very narcissistic carrying mostly about himself, the rewards, and the glory he'll get for accomplishing his tasks. However, this does not make him completely selfish. While he holds himself as very important, he thinks highly of his friends and acknowledges that everyone is important to some degree and that he should be concerned about what happens to others. He is a very determined individual and always loves both the challenge and the result of pushing himself to his limits. Appearance Lex has straight kept jet black hair and brown eyes. His color is the standard color. His choice of clothing is a yellow and black shirt with black jeans. His spinjitsu color is orange with a hint of yellow. Equipment Clothes * Extreme survival His clothes are orange light survival garbs revealing the arms. It is made of robes woven together and offers less protection against damage, but has many supplies including water and tracking goggles on a belt. Used throughout the Fractured Arc. * Resonance Lex's clothes are made of orange light compact metal with black masks on their faces and black garbs underneath the light metal. Used throughout the Infection Arc. * Standard Lex's standard outfit has a dark grey mask and very light plating on parts of the chest and the extremities for protection. Apart from that, it has orange robes like the ninja do that cover the rest of the body underneath. Uses throughout the Beacon Arc. Weapons * Wave daggers Two orange blades with red music notes on them and black handles for easy grip. Both are capable of releasing sonic shockwaves when they hit a target. Used in the Infection arc. * Blacksteel Knives Twin razor sharp double-sided knives with soft light grey handles for easy gripping. Used in the Beacon arc. Other * Grappling hook. Lex always houses a grappling hook to make up for his lack in knowledge of Airjitsu under his robes. Abilities and powers * Spinjitsu Lex has always had a natural talent in spinjitsu. He mastered it in record time through severe training he puts on himself. * Negation He controls the element of Negation. This element allows him to fire volleys of orange homing bolts at opponents that if hit, cancel out their powers temporarily as well as hurting them. * Negation Dragon Like any elemental master, he can summon and ride an elemental dragon. This is first seen when riding through the elemental plane in search for the dis-balance. * True potential After putting his own life on the line and nearly sacrificeing himself to save others, Lex unlocked the ability to not only cancel but outright reverse the effects of other people's powers like they never even happened. This has it's limits as continuous effects and too powerful effects are immune. This also only lasts in NRG form. Timeline * Early life He spent most of his early life content in athletics. But as he grew older, he began to get more and more fascinated by the ninja. He told his parents he wanted to be a ninja when he grew up but they told him he couldn't because he wasn't good enough. Well he quit sports and started practicing to be a ninja. That was when he discovered his own powers. Eventually, everything went to his head and he became a huge thrill and glory seeker. But he needed someone to aid him on his quests. * Fractured Lex found out about the Steel knights and talked to Elle. After much practice and trial challenges, the two convinced Kent to let Lex join the group. He goes with the rest of the group to investigate what was happening to the material plane and like everyone else, he was sucked into the void. He helped locate the city and find survivors. But then two giant bugs attacked the city and one was about to fire something at Zane. He put Zane first by taking a blast for him, but instead of dying, he reversed the effects on himself with his true potential. Afterwards, he and the rest of the group find the cause of the void, cause a stop to it, restore the lost elements, and bring the elemental plane back into balance. * Infection Lex and the the rest of the group are drug into conflict when Sensei Wu got corrupted and started corrupting the city. Elle got corrupted making Kent vow to reverse the effects. He along with the others found refuge in another town when Dareth inadvertently showed that soundwaves disrupted control of the viruses. They recruit Cyrus Borg to build sonic weapons to cancel the effects. And after Kent temporarily leaves, he takes charge as the last Steel Knight. A title which he is forced to forfeit later. He helps out in the battles and eventually with the plan to raise the satellite. However, it fails, Kent comes back, and unlocks his true potential in time to save everyone. Afterwards, they start a plan where Kent hacks the systems across the world with his power by tapping into a special network and launches the signal necessary enough to save everyone. During which Lex and the rest protected Kent. However, Lex along with Jay, Cole, and Zane are corrupted by Sensei Wu before everything is restored. In the end, the virus is purged for good and everyone is cured. * Beacon He along with the other Steel Knights, Dareth, and the Ninja are lured to a city by recent crime and they all are attacked on the train trip there. But like everyone else, Lex defeats his attacker. Once at the city, Lex helps investigate. After the first day, he helps Kent save Kai and is appointed by Kent to guard kai. However, by the time everyone found out the truth about who they were really dealing with, the Order of the Undying Light had already broken in, knocked out him and Nya, and taken Kai. After Kent discovered where he was taken, Lex and the others arrive just in time to see hypnotized Kai light Serana on fire. Lex tries to negate the burn damage to save Serana while the others fight the preists and hypnotized Kai. In the end, it he succeeds and Kai is rescued as well. He accompanies Kent to the ICU and Kent forgives Kai. He along with Lloyd finds out about Elle eavesdropping, but they agree to keep it secret. Later, he joins the assault of the order's new base and ultimately helps take them down. * Present To this day, Elle is still the enforcer of the Steel Knights. Happy to have a team that has his back and happy to make a difference in the world with a new less ego-centric view. Trivia * Lex is the only member of the Steel Knights not to have a villain tag. Kent and Elle were both villains of the Heist arc and Serana was hypnotized by the Order for most of the timeline. Creator Aaxelae (talk) Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Fan Character